


Embarrassed. || Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader

by Dinosaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: College!AU in which you are roommates with a flustered owl, and a hell of an attractive cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting most of my NSFW Haikyuu on here from now on. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ... As well as a few of my SFW fics.
> 
> Find me here: http://dinosauruses.deviantart.com/

"Bro, it's not my fault that you get so embarrassed by anything mildly sexual."

"I do _not_ , Kuroo. I'll have you know that I am a mature young man with a _proportionate_ respect for human sexuality."

"I think you mean profound. Stop trying to sound smart, you literally shot milk out of your nose yesterday when I took out two oranges and you said they looked like boobs."

"You're the one who stuck them up your shirt afterward," you enter the room, snorting at Tetsurou's comment, "I don't think you can call yourself mature either."

"Oi, at least I've seen a real pair of tits--"

"Hey, I accidentally walked in on (Y/N) naked once!"

"KOUTAROU!"

"-- that a girl showed me on purpose."

 

Bag of popcorn in hand, you join Kuroo on the couch and listen to the two boys argue. You're not sitting beside Bokuto after he just brought up _that_ incident.

"Get real, Kou. Your face was so red when (Y/N) told us she was procrasturbating the other day."

You chortle. It _is_ a funny word. It took you longer than you'd like to admit for you to figure out that the word was a combination of procrastinating and a certain pleasurable act, but it's a funny word nonetheless.

"I didn't know girls did that..." Bokuto mumbles, his face turning deep shades of maroon once again.

Your laughter is interrupted as you move your arm too suddenly and fling the popcorn all over Kuroo and the couch.

"Ah, shit. Sorry."

You reach over to retrieve the bag when Kuroo unexpectedly grabs you and bends you over his knee.

"Tetsu, wha--"

"Oi Bokuto, you embarrassed yet?"

He jokingly brings a hand to your butt in one swift motion and smacks it.

You admit, the moan you produce is involuntary, as is the sudden grip of Kuroo's pant leg.

The _"Oh Tetsu, daddy~"_ that follows, definitely isn't.

"Okay, I get it! That was gross, though, and you know it! I can't believe you'd play along with him!"

Bokuto continues to shout, running out of the room with his ears covered and eyes closed.

Normally, the two of you would continue teasing the owl, save for you being frozen in place as you feel something poking into your side.

 

"Jesus, (Y/N)! What the hell was that for?" Kuroo whispers harshly, fiddling with his pants and covering the evidence.

"I was playing along! I thought we were supposed to be making him uncomfortable!"

"Yeah, you're not supposed to make _me_ uncomfortable. And that definitely didn't sound like you were playing along."

You admit that Tetsurou punishing you wouldn't be the _worst_ thing to happen, and you wouldn't _mind_ dressing up in a cute outfit for him-- god, you needed to stop your thoughts right now.

He may be embarrassed, but it's only because of how utterly turned on he is-- he swears he'll never wash his hand again since it touched your holy grail of a bottom. What he'd do to hear that moan again...

Kuroo knows what he'll be procrasturbating to later.


End file.
